Emperors Of Rome
SPQR_Ceasar (2009-2010) SPQR was the man who created Rome in runescape in 2009 and is considered the very 1st Emperor of Rome. Though there were other Roman themed clans at the time, SPQR's Rome became the most impressive, distinguished and dominant due to the new and unique way the clan was structured. Rome's structure was something never seen before in the free worlds. It included the use of uniforms, Latin titles, drill sessions, organized recruitment and many other activities the clan would partake in that distinguished them as one of the greatest. One day a group of clans came together and decided to attack Rome, SPQR did all he could to fight these clans off but eventually Rome was defeated and slowly died off. Josh117snipe (2010-2011) Josh served under SPQR_Ceasar during the wars that brought Rome to her knees. After he saw Rome fall he took it upon himself to bring it back from the ashes, and after multiple attempts Rome stood again a titan amongst the free worlds. Josh117snipe became the 2nd Emperor of Rome and his reign is mostly remembered through the tough wars against the Spartans of King Spence: Rome's ultimate rival at the time. Rome eventually defeated the Spartans after a long period of combat and Josh stood a legend among men, being considered by many the greatest Emperor Rome has ever had. SPQR by this time had returned to Rome to serve as " honorary emperor" only below Josh. This brought upon the days of glory for Rome as Rome stood in triumph over her many enemies. Rome however became blinded by glory and arrogance and failed to catch an enemy spy who climbed through the ranks and eventually one day kicked everyone from Rome, proverbially, but not literally, destroying the clan. Josh came back and restored Rome to its former glories with the help of all those still loyal to him. Sparta rose again and Rome returned to fight them, defeating them after many hard battles and causing them to eventually fall. Thus the Golden Age of Rome began. Rome grew ever more powerful after this victory as they prospered and celebrated their great success. Rome thought she was safe and stable when once again a spy managed to climb trough the ranks and kick everyone from Rome. Disheartened, Josh quit runescape and allowed Rome to wither for several months until he came back for one final attempt which miserably failed. Sparta rose once more and months later fell as well. As time went on, her sands covered the many battles that had taken place between the two clans, and the greatest rivalry in Runescape history was lost to all except the minds of a few. Josh returned to the game in 2013 to find Rome alive again under the leadership of one of his old Generals Spy 300 (Arkaten). Filled with happiness to see Rome alive again Josh was able to finally rest in peace. Josh returned again during the reign of Emperor Vocho and joined a rebellion to remove him from power. This rebellion failed as Vocho and Rome were far too powerful to be harmed by it, so Josh once again left runescape, only to return in 2015 to find Rome under the leadership of Arkaten once more. Josh was recruited into Rome and along with Arkaten and Baal Agares aided Rome in recruitment until one day he became hostile towards Arkaten because Arkaten refused to give him the throne of Rome. He began to speak ill of Rome and these actions caused the old emperor to be cast out by Arkaten and Agares. Being kicked and banned from Rome, Josh in anger tried to gather Rome's enemies together to have them face Rome but his plan ultimately failed and Josh vanished for several years. 7up001 (2011) 3rd Empeor After Josh117snipe lost hope in Rome, he left the Empire to one of his high ranking members 7up001 who is known for trying to hold Rome together as it eventually fell under his short lived reign. 7up001 is considered the 3rd Emperor of Rome, but little is known about him as his only feat was allowing Roman Legion I to permanently die. Arkaten ( 2013-2018( 3 years between 2013-2016) 4th Emperor Arkaten 1st joined Rome in 2010, and when Rome fell in late 2011, he left the game due to irl reasons. In the summer of 2013 one of Josh's old generals came back to Runescape with a goal in mind. That goal being to bring the once mighty Roman Empire back and restore it to it's former glory. Arkaten's early attempts were complete failures as the clan was not able to support itself and would quickly die off after gaining a few members. Months later after several attempts, Rome again stood a clan of significance throughout the free worlds. Arkaten is recognized as one of the most beloved Emperors for bringing Rome back from the dead along with being the 1st Emperor to ever command multiple Legions within Rome. Arkaten's most significant victory was over The Republic of Villile, led by Lancelot, a dominant and ruthless leader who fought Rome over Varrock. After the war, the Republic of Villile perished almost instantly and Lancelot quit playing Runescape for a long period of time. Months later Arkaten and him became good acquaintances. After the fall of Villile, Arkaten faced another threat, a dangerous group that went by the name of Devgru who's leader Itz a god, once a Roman, rebelled against Rome for not receiving a reward he claims was promised to him. Devgru and Rome never faced each other in proper battle but met many times in skirmishes with victories on both sides. The Assassins intervened in this conflict and sought to have both clans destroy each other. When Itz a god found this out he finally thought it was enough and went to Arkaten to ask for peace. Peace was granted and Devgru never again became involved in Roman affairs. After these conflicts Rome entered a time of peace and prosperity. Arkaten finished his 1st term in February of 2014 passing the throne to Vocho. In September of 2015 Arkaten was made Emperor of Rome during RL Firewind's short reign thus starting his 2nd term. Soon after Arkaten's return as Emperor he was politically attacked by opposing parties who did not agree with his sudden and blunt return. A great rebellion erupted due to the insubordination of Rome's Legion III who opposed Arkaten's structure of Rome which included strictness and organization throughout the Legions. At the time there were 4 active Legions, the 1st, 3rd, 5th and the 6th. The 3rd began the rebellion and wished for their Legate, Synth, to be crowned Empress instead of Arkaten, the 5th became neutral and left the Empire, while the 6th supported the 1st until it's Legate Cdg began to envy Arkaten's position and he too wanted the crown. Arkaten, outnumbered by the legions created a 7th Legion to aid him in case war ever broke out. War among the legions never broke out but if it did, even the mighty Spartans of Photon were ready to fight by Arkaten's side. This created a strong and lasting friendship between Arkaten and Photon. After the rebellion Rome began to once again build up the Empire since the rebellion had left it with very few people to work with. Rome's power grew immense in the following months. Rome destroyed multiple enemy clans who tried to oppose her, the most significant of them being one named SPQR Senate who claimed to be the real Rome. One day a gang by the name of 24z Mofoz declared war on Rome because they wanted recognition for doing so. 24z wanted to fight Rome clan vs clan but considering the fact that they did not have a clan but instead a friend's chat that they could easily fill with randoms, Arkaten declined to their terms. Arkaten told 24z to create a clan but they refused and the only alternative became doing an allied war. Rome gathered her allies which were Sparta and a few people from Argos. 24z knowing their chances for victory were now ever more slim ran and gathered most of Rome's enemies to fight by their side. These clans included AOA, Asgarnian Empire, Team Lettuce and a few that were unknown along with a massive crowd of randoms. Rome lost the Great World War due to the opposing team outnumbering them by more than 20 men. All together about 200 people fought in that war, making it one of the largest if not the largest battle ever fought in the free worlds. When the war was over the 24z Mofoz left w3 and were never seen again. Before leaving they paid Rome their respects and considered them enemies no more. Although this was a major defeat, the Roman Empire was but slightly impacted and took pride in their efforts. After the battle Rome continued on as a powerhouse while every clan that opposed them faded into the shadows. Arkaten and his 2nd in command, Baal Agares disagreed upon a decision of rank and it resulted in Baal Agares rebelling and attacking Rome by kicking people and disturbing the ranks of other innocent Romans. This resulted in Arkaten kicking Baal Agares and exiling him from Rome. On June 5th of 2015 Arkaten crowned Doc Whovark Empress of Rome. Arkaten had to leave Rome due to real life issues that prevented him from staying. After Doctah was unable to continue leadership, Arkaten resumed power and led Rome through the rest of 2015. As of 9/4/2015, he was presently the Emperor of Rome. Arkaten along with the reunited Baal Agares and Vespasion elevated Rome to new heights throughout the months with constant recruiting, events and white portal battles Rome became even a more permanent presence in the free worlds than it already was, Rome was faced with a new enemy who attempted to be as dominant as Rome was, by making Falador their home. Rome challenged the Falador Republic to battle and on the day of war they failed to show up, therefore losing the battle. Shortly after, the clan vanished. In 1/20/2016 Arkaten's life got busy with school and his job and he became unable to give Rome the time it deserved. That day he crowned Vespasion as Emperor of Rome. Nearly two years after Arkaten crowned Vespasion as Emperor and Vespasion crowned Agares, Arkaten found himself, once again leading Rome in early 2017. He would lead until February of 2018, once again stepping down and crowning Vespasion a second time. Vocho (7months 2014) 5th Emperor Vocho served Rome for a short period in the times of SPQR_Caesar. Vocho rejoined Rome in 2013 and quickly earned the rank of Legate. He was then assigned to lead the 3rd Legion. In February of 2014, Arkaten appointed Vocho as the 5th Emperor of Rome. Vocho was a very loved Emperor and is mostly known for mustering the highest amount of soldiers Rome has ever had at one point in time. Vocho created the 4th, 5th and 6th Legions and lead them well until disaster struck leaving him only with the 1st, 3rd, 5th and 6th. Vocho faced a powerful enemy in these times known as the Persians. They went by the name Persian Immortals and were a group of nsers who decided to get together and make a clan to attempt to destroy Rome, like all many before them they failed. After a numerous amount of confrontations between Rome and Persia, Persia eventually gave up realizing their efforts were in vain. Rome had crushed this threat with their uprising might. Baal Agares still served Rome at this time and he began to dislike the way Vocho lead Rome as he thought it lacked organization and discipline, so he began a rebellion and took many Romans with him as he lied to them about Vocho to gain support. Out of pure coincidence, Josh117snipe had returned to check on Rome and this rebellion caught his eye. He then joined in the quest to remove Vocho from power. Baal Agares and Josh117snipe convinced Arkaten to join them in their rebellion, yet Arkaten had brothers on both sides so he quickly regretted the decision and left Baal Agares and Josh117snipe on their own. The days went by as both Romes prepared for war, but without warning, Josh117snipe disappeared once again leaving his officers without proper administration, causing the clan to crumble within days. With the rebellion over, Vocho and Rome stood in triumph and with no enemies left to fight Rome, grew to great extends and enjoyed a long period of relaxation and prosperity. This period lasted for a good amount of time until the tensions with Sparta began. Photon, a previous Roman officer who had participated in Josh's rebellion decided to make her own clan. She decided to revive the old clan of Sparta, under a new name and leadership. Rome saw no problem there, until Photon decided to house one of Rome's most hated enemies. Rome warned Photon, telling her to remove this individual from her clan or she would be destroyed. Photon refused, causing Vocho to declare war on Sparta. Photon chose not to face Rome in a proper clan wars contest making her decision look cowardly in the eyes of most Romans and of the remaining Spence supporters (Original leader of Sparta) Photon was later forgiven and seen in the eyes of Rome as a neutral individual. Months later the leader of the Revival, Scuba 77 declared war on Rome due to highly violent tensions between the 2 clans. The war was meant to be a war in which allied forced could be used by either side. Rome gathered its masses using only Roman personnel for the battle while The Revival entered the battlefield with a high amount of allies by their side who shared an equal sense of hatred towards Rome. The battle occurred and without Agares' war strategy to aid them, Rome fell in defeat. After the battle Vocho got busy with his daily life and chose to give leadership to Emperor Fire. Despite Vocho's last defeat to Scuba, he took Rome to new heights by strengthening it's military force throughout the Legions and making Rome a friendlier clan then it ever was before, thus creating many friendships with foreign clans. Doc Whovark (Doctah) (4 months ) 7th Emperor ''' On June 5th 2015 Doc Whovark became Rome's 1st and only Empress to ever lead Rome. Doc joined Rome in a time between late 2013 and early 2014 and served it faithfully ever since. When Arkaten left office in the summer of 15 he could not think of anyone more worthy to take his current position than his good friend and great Roman, Doc. Doc entered the position with many of the greatest Romans to ever serve at her side, and a formidable army, ready for any command. Doc managed to seal key alliances with several clans like The Spartan Kingdom and The Ninth Legion of Rome, which helped Rome further progress. She also came to neutral terms with the once hostile Asgarnian Empire, which brought great peace to Rome. Rome experienced peace and growth during these 4 months. Doctah eventually had to step down due to real life reasons, however after years of being gone she has returned to Romes Legion to aide Arkaten in rebuilding the once great Romes Legion. '''Vespasion 8th Emperor Vespasion joined Rome in 2014 and served as a Captain for a long time under Vocho. After years of loyalty he was appointed Legate under Arkaten then on 1/20/2016 he became the Emperor of Rome since Arkaten had to step down. Vespasion's bold attitude gained him much support throughout Rome and made him a powerful and important asset to the Legion. Vespasion focused primarily on expansion during his reign, and after five months he handed the scepter to Baal Agares (now known as Baal Agares). In early 2018 Vespasion became once more the Emperor Of Rome. Vespasion and Agares were the only two Emperors to ever be friends in real life after meeting at Razzles to enjoy a festival of Long drunkeness. Baal Agares 9th Emperor (8 months) 9th Emperor''' Upon his ascension to the throne in May of 2016, Baal Agares decreed that he had two major goals. The first was to focus more on recruiting pay-to-play Romans and run more high level activities. The second was to deal with the viper that Rome had long been plagued by: Scuba. Agares declared that Rome must now build her armies to their pinnacle and use the full fury of Rome to crush Scuba the pest. Ironically, Agares redirected his vision and ended up creating an incredibly powerful alliance with Asgarnian Empire and the Kingdom of Revival in a pact known as the Red-White Concordat. This alliance became the most powerful force of the modern era. Agares was the first Emperor to hold Roman recruiting events in Prifddinas and saw great success in his dream to make Rome a significant P2P clan. After many months of leading however, Agares became overwhelmed with real-life duties and was unable to properly maintain the empire. His admins regressed to infighting which tore the empire apart and left it in utter ruin. Seeing that all he had worked for had been destroyed for what seemed like no reason, Agares stepped down from the throne and walked away from Runescape for a time. '''Arkaten (2017-2019) In the wake of the disappearance of the Agares, the King in Rags, Arkaten returned to the throne to hold together what few fragments of Rome had not been destroyed by the greedy admins of the previous regime. As always, Arkaten used his leadership and organized strategies to rebuild Rome into a clan much like how it was in his pre-Vocho term. Rome left the world of bossing and Prifddinas recruiting and returned to its roots of wars against world 3 clans. Arkaten currently leads Rome which continues to strengthen and cut down any enemies that may oppose her..Arkaten officially stepped down in early 2018, recrowning Vespasion. Vespasion stepped down due to real life reasons and Rome underwent many changes. It has now been reclaimed by Arkaten and will be brought back to its once former glory.